Lie to Live Live to Lie
by Starchan 77
Summary: Everyone should know this: It's hard to live an identity that is nothing but a lie.Too bad for Rai, no one told him this. Now he is Katsuya Jounouchi, and taking on a new persona is tough, epesically when you fall in love and you're dying to tell the trut
1. Remembering Is The Worst

-------------------------------------------------

Title: Lie To Live; Live To Lie 

Rate: R 

Why?: For Swearing, Drugs, Alcohol, and Limes 

Main Couple: Jounouchi and Seto 

Other Couples: Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura,   
and Malik and Marik. 

Implied Couples: Jounouchi and Yugi 

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or it's characters  


Claimer: I own Chloe, Sakura, and the club and 

the plot and story. And everything not in YGO. 

Author: Star-chan 07 

This story was written for: Chel-chan, because  
she inspired me to write this story. Thank You!  


Congradulations on you and Alastor. 

Symbols and such: On the first of every chapter  
it will be a dream leading to the past, so those   
italics are dreams. Words in italics during a chapter  
are songs, poems, or thoughts. You can figure them out.  
I'll tell you. And "text" means speaking. Simple?  
And Numbers in paraenthesis will have explanations  
at the ned of the chapter. Thank you.

Chapter: One - Remembering Is The Worst. 

-------------------------------------------------

_A young boy, maybe about the age of sixteen, sat on the front porch staring off into the sunset that claimed the beaches and sea._

He didn't care about anything at the moment, just the sunset. Nothing could make this day more beautiful, or ruin it. It was going all to well, but as they say going all to well always makes something happen later on. But he didn't care, he just let himself believe nothing would mess it up, and when something did he would just go on with life – hey life does go on.

The wind picked up and the trees' leaves blew lightly. It was perfect. The temperature was not to hot, not to cold, just…perfect.

"Rai! Rai! Come on! It's time to go!" A girl ran up to the boy, bouncing up and down. "You promised!" 

The girl was slightly younger than the boy with light brown hair that went to her waist with the brightest of blue eyes you could ever see. She was defiantly shorter than him, but not by much.

"Michie, don't worry I haven't forgotten." The boy smiled, his blond hair swaying with the wind. The girl nodded excitedly. "You have to be careful though. If mom finds out you have been doing this, I could get in big trouble and I don't want you hurt."

"Rai! Don't worry, I will be careful, I have been for awhile."

He nodded, smiling. "Let's go then." 

******

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he shot up from the bed. The dream again – why was it haunting him? Each day the dream would go a little further into it, and it was driving him crazy. He never wanted to even remember this dream, it was suppose to be gone by now, but yet the day still haunts him.

He just couldn't understand it; it wasn't making any sense at all. These dreams, flashes, voices, everything was just too much. Everything reminded him of her, everything.

Because of that day, the day that was haunting his dreams, he had to change almost everything about him; his name; his way of life; everything. But he refused to change his hair color and eye color; it was the only thing he had left of his real family. The family he belonged to from now to the end of his life.

"Jou…?" A soft voice asked. "Are you alright?" 

The said boy looked over at the bed on the opposite of the room. "Don't worry, I'm fine, really."

"I don't believe you." The voice flicked on the light, and yawned. "It was the dream wasn't it?" 

Jounouchi just nodded. "I can't get it to stop Yugi. I don't know why they even started. Why does my brain want me to remember this?!" The blonde growled in frustration, flopping down onto his bed.

Yugi moved over to his bed, sitting on it. "I can't explain that Jounouchi, it just does. Maybe, just maybe, you really aren't over it completely and you need to, to move on."

Jou sighed once again. "I don't know." Yugi hugged him lightly and went back over to his bed.

"Try to get some sleep Jou; you'll need it for tomorrow. Your class is early." Yugi looked at him and Jou just nodded. Yugi sighed and turned off the light and went back to bed.

******

The blond sat there in class, not really paying attention to the teacher. The teacher was just rambling about the exam they were going to have. He already knew about it and he didn't need to know more.

"Katsuya?" The teacher calling his name woke him from his thoughts as he looked up. 

"Huh?" He asked, blinking.

"I would appreciate it if you were paying attention. This exam is worth a lot for your grade, and you really need to listen." She said to him, looking down at her book.

Jou just nodded slowly. "Yes…" He mumbled silently.

"Thank you."

Jounouchi sighed heavily and went back to his thoughts, though listening to her words, just not processing the information of them.

The dreams have been going on for weeks, and Jou just wished he would die so the dreams would leave him alone. He can't figure out what triggered them, and that made him even more frustrated.

******

Yugi sat on the floor by Jou, their backs pressed against the others.

"Jou…"

"Yugi it's going to drive me insane, and if it does I don't want to go back there…." He whispered lightly, sighing, his eyes locked on the ground. (1)

"Jounouchi listen to me. You wont go back there, it impossible. Okay… it is possible, but let's not even get there.

You're in this tiny dorm room that is so small you can hardly put anything in it with me and you're perfectly happy right now, and you know Michie would want that, same for your parents." 

That comment about the dorm room made Jounouchi laugh a little and Yugi grinned. Jou was happy and he knew it, and that made him happy. 

"Thanks Yugi." Jou said, smiling.

"No problem, but I wont be here all the time you know. I have a million other things to do." 

"Like what?" 

Yugi pondered for a second. "Actually, besides the homework, nothing."

Jou rolled his eyes and was about to say something when a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Yugi called out.

"I could tell you that, but then you wouldn't be surprised." They could almost see the person grinning.

"Door's open." Jou said plainly.

The door opened and in walked a girl. She appeared to be seventeen, and not a day older. Her very light purple hair fell down to a little past her shoulders and flipped out naturally, and her eyes were of the brightest and prettiest midnight blue you could ever see. 

She wore a loose white shirt, with a simple brown jacket over it. The brown jacket had fur around the neck and on at the end of the sleeves. She also wore simple tan cargo pants, and white tennis shoes to match. And her favorite part of the outfit was her hat. It was one of those hats at were like regular hats but they are big at the head part. Those ones that look like a regular baseball cap but are like a beret? Yeah, you better understand.

The girl put on a big smile. She was always happy for some reason or another. (And no! She won't be like Tea. Oh God no…) (2)

"What do you need Chloe?" Jou asked her as he looked up.

Chloe grinned. "Jou, Yugi, I have some great news!" Excitement was held in her voice and too obvious.

"What's the news?" Yugi quizzed.

"My sister just opened a club!"

Yugi and Jou just blinked at the statement. Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's a club you guys. We can get in since my sister owns it, and no one can stop us." 

"Yeah so what?" Jou said, still confused.

"It means do you want to go to the club with me?"

"Oh," was the reply.

"Will you?"

"Sure, we need to get out of here anyways." Jou said smiling widely, Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Chloe said. "Let's go!"

"Right now?" 

She laughed. "Duh. I can wait if you want to get ready, I'm already ready."

"Chloe you are always ready. You don't give a damn about your make-up or anything other girls do."

"I know. As long as have my hat, I'm ready." She made a 'v' with her fingers and laughed. Chloe just loved that hat of hers, and Jou and Yugi could never figure it out, so they let it go. (3)

Jou and Yugi both got up and went to the closet they shared and took out some clothes to go to the club in.

Yugi wore his usual when he went, or tried to, go into a club; a leather outfit with a lot of buckles that made him incredibly sexy. (*drools* Yummy….) (4)

Jou picked out black leather pants and a sleeveless turtleneck, one of his favorite outfits.

Chloe grinned. "Hurry up…." She whined.

"Oh, just wait for ten minutes then we'll leave. Promise." Jou grinned.

"Alright then." Chloe said and sat down.

About twenty minutes later Jou and Yugi were finally ready.

"You guys doubled it on purpose…" Chloe eyed them, the guys just grinned.

"Let's just go."

******

The club line was freaking long, and Chloe so did not want to wait, so she dragged Jou and Yugi up to the front of the line.

"You can't go in front of-" A man began to say, but Chloe interrupted him.

"Oh shut up." Chloe looked at the guy who was allowing people in, and who was about to not let her in the club at all no matter what. "I don't mean to be bad at all; I just needed to get in, sorry." Chloe gave her innocent look that Jou and Yugi knew too well, and the guy looked at her sighed and allowed her to speak. The innocent look was just too much to say no to. "I'm Chloe, Sakura's little sister. Does that ring a bell?"

"Ah, yes," the man replied, "the owner of the club. She does have a sister named Chloe…"

Jou and Yugi just watched, blinking rapidly. Was he actually going to let them in? Jou and Yugi thought it was going to be impossible, but Chloe gave her innocent look and took out her license, showing it to him, even though it clearly stated that she was underage. (5)

"Alright," he sighed, "you can go in."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks a bunch!" She went through the doors, dragging Jou and Yugi with her.

"He fell for your look, wow…" that was all Yugi could say. Chloe giggled and dragged them further into the club, where most of the people were dancing or having drinks.

There was even a live band – just how cool was that?

All three of them couldn't figure out where how Sakura got the bands to play, but they let it past there minds once Sakura introduced a new band.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a band who all of you love and they are…. Rush!" Sakura grinned, and with that name said everyone grew excited and they all cheered.

The drums started beating and five figures were on-stage. The crowd eagerly grew quietly waiting for the song.

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

The voice was smooth and delicate and when the guy who sang the lovely lyrics showed his face, Jou's expression turned blank. 

"Seto?" Jou breathed inaudibly. 

Jou couldn't believe it… That was the guy he met a few weeks ago! And now he is some famous band?! Jou was totally confused.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

The rest of the band played their instruments and a guy, who looked like Yugi, only taller and his orbs were crimson colored, sang the chorus. (6)

Yugi stared in aw at the sight before him, his eyes gleaming with lust, something Yugi never took on, which sort of scared Jou, but he let it slide.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

"They are really good." Chloe said, trying to make a conversation at her friends who were ignoring her. They didn't answer her. "Damn it, I lost them until the song is over…"

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away) _

_I wanna run away   
Never say goodbye   
I wanna know the truth   
Instead of wondering why   
I wanna know the answers   
No more lies   
I wanna shut the door   
And open up my mind_

_I wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind _

The song ended and everyone cheered. Jounouchi was still speechless, and Yugi just kept staring.

***Half an Hour Later***

Chloe was talking to her sister, who gladly would let them in at any time they wanted.

Jou was sitting at the bar sighing.

"It's nice to see you again." The voice startled Jounouchi and he turned around, smiling.

"Seto…" 

"Yeah."

"It's funny how you met a person all over again, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Seto said, sitting down next to him.

"You never told me you were the lead singer in Rush."

"Did you ever ask?"

"Well…. No, but you still could have told me."

But can Jounouchi tell Seto the truth about his life?

Can he tell him how he really isn't Katsuya Jounouchi, that he is really Rai Kamyia? The famous street racer who disappeared off the planet after his sister and parents died?

No, it was best he didn't. Seto would instantly turn away… 

-------------------------------------

1. Yes. Jounouchi was in a Mental   
Instituion.  
2. If she was like Tea I would die. I   
HATE TEA!   
3. Exactly like me. I got my hat, I'm   
ready to go anywhere!  
4. *drools* Two words! Yum-My!!!  
5. That can happen. My sister's friends  
did it.And with the youngests innocent  
look, they got in easy.  
6. Yami always sings chours. ^^

------------------------------------


	2. Christmas Day Along With Whacks Along Th...

Back again for the second chapter! Finally!!! Wahoo!! Took me forever, didn't it? Yeah, I know. Sorry!! Forgive me!

But I made it up to you, this chapter is funny and I know I put Chloe in here a lot, but in later chapters, like five and on she wont be in here much and she is important character in here as Jounouchi and Seto! ^__^ But I wont tell you why! BWAHHAHA!! *chokes* Okay, bad idea...

Here is all the information and some newly added ones...

Title: Lie To Live; Live To Lie 

Rate: R 

Why?: For Swearing, Drugs, Alcohol, and Limes 

Main Couple: Jounouchi and Seto 

Other Couples: Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura,and Malik and Marik. 

Implied Couples: Jounouchi and Yugi 

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or it's characters. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE!! 

Claimer: I own Chloe, Sakura, and the club and the plot and story. And everything not in YGO. 

Author: Star-chan 07 

This story was written for: Chel-chan, because she inspired me to write this story. Thank You!Congradulations on you and Alastor.

Symbols and such: On the first of every chapter it will be a dream leading to the past, so those italics are dreams. Words in italics during a chapter are songs, poems, or thoughts. You can figure them out. I'll tell you. And "text" means speaking. Simple? And Numbers in paraenthesis will have explanations at the ned of the chapter. Thank you.

Chapter: Two - Christmas Day With Whacks Along The Way 

******(START!)

_"How much do you bet?" A guy asked Rai. His brown eyes looked way too soft along with his black hair – but people who knew him, knew he wasn't soft._

"You know the usual." Rai smirked. "And I'll win my usual." Rai handed him the cash, smirking. "Oh, and Noah, let's hope we got some competition tonight!" 

Noah nodded. "Hell yeah, you got competition. A girl named Mai wants to challenge you to a one on one race, what do you say? Everyone here said they would let off the racing for tonight only if they get to see a one on one against you and someone good enough!" 

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea, I'll take her on. As long as you take care of my sister while I'm racing." 

"I got you covered." 

Rai nodded smiling. 

A girl drove up in a purple car, with black flames taking the hood up. And she stepped out, her blonde hair blowing behind her. 

She wore a small purple skirt and a white strapless shirt. Rai smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"So, you're my competition. Great." She smiled. 

"Appears I am. Now, let's get down to racing, okay?" The one called Mai nodded. 

"Let me know your name first." 

"Rai Kamyia." (1) 

******

December 23rd is the worst day possible for our blond who is slumped on his bed, yawning sleepily. It was two days until Christmas, and Christmas reminded him too much of his sister and how she loved the holiday.

Correction here.

Christmas day is the possible worst day ever made now.

He couldn't help but hate it with his sister gone now. A knock on the door, alerted him out of his thoughts, slightly glad someone came.

"Come in who ever is out there," he said plainly.

The door opened and Chloe came in, sighing softly. "Jou. . ." She whined.

"Nani? (1)" Jou looked over at her, confused. 

She sat in front of him, just staring at him. "You know what today is." She said simply.

"Yeah, December 23rd."

"Yeah, exactly!" Jou just blinked, obviously his mind somewhere else and he forgotten the occasion. "You forgot! Dear Lord!"

"Apparently, now tell me what is so special about today?"

"The damn parade! Duh!"

"Today is the parade?" Jou choked slightly, he was seriously going to get killed for forgetting this. Yugi and Chloe loved the parade, and wouldn't go without him and if he didn't go hell was going to spread.

Chloe glared at him. "You forgot. I can't believe you forgot!" 

"Sorry Chloe, I've just been really busy lately."

"You can make it up to me then by going to the parade with me and Yugi."

"Do I have a choice here?" Jou sighed, knowing the answer to that question already.

"Yeah you do. But I'd choose to go because Yugi won't go without you, and you know how much he'll hate you for not going."

"I'll be going, don't worry."

"You always have fun Jou. I know you hate Christmas, for reasons unknown to me, but it seems with the parade going you get out of touch with the unreal and go back into reality. It's really good for you."

Jou knew she was right. At the parade he seemed to forget about his family for an hour to two and focused on his friends and the parade. He didn't know why. He'd think it'd make him think about them more, but it was the opposite. May be it was because at the parade he went to every year with his family, he let loose and the feeling has never changed.

He didn't know, but he was just going to go. He needed that feeling back; it would do him some good.

"I'm going don't worry." Jou smiled.

"Great, we'll be riding in a float."

"Which one?"

Chloe smiled, "Sakura got Rush to go on a float, and said we could come along with them. Since you seem to know the lead singer."

"N-nani?" Jou stuttered out.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, no of course not." Jounouchi said. "I'll be there, don't worry. Oh and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"How did she get them to come? It doesn't seem like they'd play and sing Christmas songs or anything." Jou looked up.

"It took a lot of convincing on her behalf. People seem to love Rush, and she needed them for the parade."

"Oh. . . Okay then. . . Are they singing something they wouldn't normally sing?" Jou was getting interested. Seeing them sing something they wouldn't normally sing would be cool for them to turn their music around just for an hour.

"Yeah, actually they are. Sakura suggested it. They are only singing one song, and the parade doesn't last for long so they agreed. As long as they don't have to sing it again." Chloe smiled lightly.

"Cool." Jou said.

******

"Jou-kun! You're finally here!" Yugi hugged him, smiling.

"Of course, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Jou smiled and thought, my life depended on it; I had to come.

"Great!" Yugi said. "Come on, Sakura is over here and Rush will be here soon." Jou nodded and let himself be dragged over to Sakura.

"Katsuya! Great to see you!" Sakura said, nodding off and fixing the things that needed fixing real quick.

"Yeah, same. And call me Jou or Jounouchi please. . ." Jounouchi said to her, looking around. "Where's Chloe?"

"She said she'll be back later, there was an errand she had to run. Don't worry about her."

"Wasn't, just wondering, but yeah whatever." Jounouchi just shrugged. 

He looked around noting all the people and floats here. 

Few minutes later Rush came in and Jounouchi took a good look at them. He knew a lot about them, mainly because of how much Yugi told him.

First there was the drummer who was formally known as Malik. (2) The blonde haired, violet eyed beauty. He was tall, slim, and had a great body build any guy or girl would dream to have sex with, even if it was a one-night stand, including the bragging rights of having sex with a celebrity. 

Second, was the keyboardist and guitarist, depending on the song the band played. He was named Marik (3), and looked nearly exactly like Malik except his eyes weren't as cold. His body built was as good as Malik's, possibly better but not likely.

Then there was the main guitarist. A white haired, chocolate eyed, yummilicous, drool-worthy kind of guy. Everyone wanted him, just like Malik and Marik. But of course, who wouldn't want on of the Rush guys? Anyone who was out of their minds, that is.

There was someone standing by him, Jounouchi never seen him before, and Yugi told him that there was only five, not six; which means he is a lover of one of them or a friend. Whichever it is, he looked exactly like Bakura, only his features were softer. He looked really innocent to say at the least, but you can't judge a person by their looks.

Right behind the three, actually four, was the co-singer Yami. Jounouchi got a closer look and he looked nearly exactly like Yugi! Same hair color and the way it was styled! Freaky! The only two things different were his eyes, which were crimson colored throwing people for a loop, and he was taller then Yugi.

Last but not least was Seto Kaiba. His icy cold blue eyes could scare anyone and his brown hair attracted men and women everywhere. He probably is the most wanted singer in Japan and America. 

Jounouchi let his eyes fall onto Seto, blinking. Yugi came up behind Jou, looking at the band.

Seto didn't even glance at him as he just walked by, basically ignoring them.

Jounouchi was about to comment when something, or rather someone, jumped on him, knocking him to the floor, which in turn Jou bought Yugi down too.

"Dominos…" Yugi mumbled.

Jou blinked. "Damn… Who ever that is, is going to pay. They are fucking heavy…" Jou said. And in a matter of seconds he received a series of painful whacks.

"I," whack, "am," whack, "not," whack, "fat!" whack, "You," whack, "big," whack, "fucking," whack, "jerk!" Double whack!

Yugi tried his best not to laugh at what Chloe was doing to Jounouchi, after all he needed to save his breath.

"OW!!!!" Jounouchi whined, rubbing his head.

"Serves you right!" Chloe glared at him and got up, pushing Jou and helping Yugi up.

After Yugi caught his breath, he burst out laughing. The band members of Rush just blinked.

"Jou-kun, I'm really sorry but you did deserver that." Yugi said in between laughs.

Sakura just shook her head. "Stop fooling around. Let's hook up and get ready. The parade will start soon."

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Jou said, still rubbing his head.

"Hi. I'm Yugi." Yugi held out his hand and Yami shook him, both of them slightly confused that they look a lot alike. 

"Yami."

"I know who all of you are. Jounouchi, I'm sure you know who everyone of them is."

Jounouchi nodded slowly.

"I still can't believe we have to play at the parade." Malik grumbled.

"Malik, one it will give your band more fans, two it's one hour you have to be here. Not that long and after today you can go back to your other music. And none of you can back out now." Sakura said, glaring at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your mouth shut woman." Bakura said, glaring back. "Ryou and Yami had to convince us, didn't that?"

Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura and they were about to go further when someone stopped him.

"Later. Let's play, then afterwards go out and do whatever you want. But not focus on the parade." Seto said, sighing.

"I think he might be PMSing…" Jounouchi mumbled to Yugi. Yugi giggled at that, earning a glare from Seto.

"What made you change over a week or two?" Jounouchi said, crossing his arms.

"You don't need to know." Seto countered.

"I do if it is making you bitchy towards me or my friends. Or anyone else."

"You don't if you don't if it isn't your fucking business." Seto glared darkly at Jou.

"Kaiba just stop now. No more." Yami said, sighing. "We don't need this right now." Seto just growled and walked away.

"I wonder what happened to him…" Jou said, sounding slightly hurt that Seto was acting like this towards him. That didn't happen a few weeks ago. What made him change his personality all of a sudden? Jou didn't know.

*******

The parade started and everyone has joyous faces about them. Chloe was on Jou's back giggling as he tried to keep her up. 

Yugi just watched them, laughing as they rode the float and Rush began they're song.

It shocked everyone as they played a Christmas song, but this time of the year always brings a different side to people, and they all knew it.

_Love over flows around this season   
Our hearts find pleasure in the simplest of things   
It brings joy to a child   
When he sees all the decorations hanging all around   
The birthday of our king   
We sing praises to you   
People gather around to see a tree   
Light up the sky for all of the world to see   
Of all the holidays that exist   
None makes more happier than this one _

Yeah, this one was definitely a shocked. They were playing a happy song. It freaked people out, yet they cheered even more about it then freaking out. They left that behind.

_I see love all around this world   
In every man, woman, boy, and girl   
The time is so right and I'll say   
Thank you Lord   
It's so great to be alive   
Because it's all about love_

Jou couldn't take Chloe's wait any longer and dropped her, sighing. "Sorry, I just couldn't keep you up on my back." Jou said.

"It's perfectly alright, Jou-kun!" She smiled.

"Really?" Some reason Jou didn't believe her.

"Oh, yes, of course! But dropping me isn't!" She then gave him another series of painful whacks, causing everyone watching laugh.

Now he understood why he didn't believe her. He rubbed his head, glaring at her. 

_As we sit around the fire place   
Windows fill with snow as it flutters down and gives the ground a glow   
I feel your kisses  
Your warm embrace   
Kneeling as we pray   
To thank our Lord for what he's done for us   
Time stands so still  
As I touch your hand it says things to me words never will _

I feel it (it's easy to feel) peace all the way inside   
Joy from a stranger as he walks by and says   
Hi, Merry Christmas to you and yours   
May you receive everything you wish for and more   
I see love 

Yugi laughed. "You two are really hilarious, you know that?" Chloe nodded, glaring at Jounouchi who nodded in agreement too.

_I see love all around this world   
In every man, woman, boy, and girl   
The time is so right and I'll say   
Thank you Lord   
It's so great to be alive   
Because it's all about love_

I see love all around this world   
In every man, woman, boy, and girl   
The time is so right and I'll say   
Thank you Lord   
It's so great to be alive   
Because it's all about love

I see love all around this world   
In every man, woman, boy, and girl  
The time is so right and I'll say   
Thank you Lord   
It's so great to be alive   
Because it's all about love

I see love all around this world   
In every man, woman, boy, and girl   
The time is so right and I'll say   
Thank you Lord   
It's so great to be alive   
Because it's all about love

I see love all around this world   
In every man, woman, boy, and girl   
The time is so right and I'll say   
Thank you Lord   
It's so great to be alive   
Because it's all about love

The parade ended about thirty minutes later, and Jounouchi looked at Chloe. "You were right. I'm glad I came."

"You didn't have a choice!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know that. . ." Jounouchi said, smiling.

"Funny outburst there." Seto said.

Jou glared at him. "Go away. We don't need to speak to the likes of you, since the beginning."

"Jou." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi don't. He didn't have a right to say that to us!"

"You're right I didn't. But that wont stop me from not apologizing." Seto walked off, leaving Jou staring at his back as he walked off.

Jounouchi suddenly had a guilty feeling. "Seto, wait!"

"What do you want, mutt?"

"I, uh, am sorry…" Jou mumbled.

"Fine then." Seto turned. "Unless you have something else to tell me, then I have no reason to be here." He continued walking. Jou shook his head.

Seto didn't need to know, it's not like he was falling head of heels. That was impossible.

. . .Or was it?. . .

*****(END!)

1. Yeah, that's Katusya's real name! Rai Kamyia! ^__^

2. Malik Yami.

3. Marik Hikari! 

REVIEW PLEASE! PRess the button!!


End file.
